


Tears and a Steel Heart

by OneEyedRiot



Category: Luminous Avenger IX, 蒼き雷霆 ガンヴォルト | Azure Striker Gunvolt
Genre: Gen, Robots express feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedRiot/pseuds/OneEyedRiot
Summary: A robotic butler expresses his feelings when the very adept woman that saved him from being dismantled by Sumeragi.  His his humanoid feelings show.  Short drabble.





	Tears and a Steel Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not played Luminous Avenger IX yet, do heed warning. This small drabble has a minor spoiler. I do picture that Dystnine could shed tears much like X did in the Rockman X mangas. So it isn't a big deal, but fun to head canon.
> 
> Dystnine, Stella and anyone from Gunvolt and Luminous Avenger belongs to Inti Creates.

"What is this feeling?"

He heard the news. What has happened. That woman, Stella that was slain under the hands of Copen or "iX" as many would call him. He served her. He protected her. He was her personal robotic butler. An android that developed a Septima. Something that Sumeragi would have a field day with. If he wasn't rescued by that woman, he would of been dismantled and examined. Who knows what his dismantled and mangled parts would of gone to. Possibly melted and made into bigger machines and mechanical beings. 

He remained silent, staying in Stella's own room. He had his own personal chambers, which was rather cosy and roomy. Maybe he just wanted to be in her room. After all, that ivory haired being killed her.

"Damn that iX..."

Humans expressed sorrow and anger when someone they are close to dies, is injured or even separated. Was he feeling these types of emotions? Could he shed tears? Or even express anger? The tall Android male walked over to a door way and placed his hand on the edge. His body felt shaky, somewhat like jelly. Something a human would feel. Was he feeling emotions?

He felt a burning sensation in his circuits and his robotic blood boiling. Clenching his robotic fist, he trusted it into the wall, causing a rather large hole to appear from the impact. Pulling his hand out, Dystnine remained silent.

"Stella... M'lady. How I miss you. The one who rescued me from a fate. The one I served and protected. The one I vowed my life to. You are gone..."

He remembered that moment when he heard when Stella fell to the hands of that Ivory haired young man. He even was going to prepare her his finest coffee for her when she returned. It never happened. The good cup that it was going to be served in was shattered from his own anger. He wished it was just a nightmare. No, nightmares is what minos and any organic life forms have. Could... he have these sorts of things? Like a living being?

"Damn you to hell, iX..."

He could say the same words over and over, much like a broken record. With it being said each time, his voice would get far more angrier. Rage building up. Learning himself against a wall with his left arm, Dystnine remained silent once more. The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of the clock's arm's moving, ticking every second. However, he felt something run down his face.

"What... is this?"

Taking his metallic fingers, mainly his index and middle finger, he brought it to his face and gently brushed it off. Giving his hand a good glance, he saw something wet on the tips of his two fingers.

"Did... I shed a tear? Organic beings shed these..."

The loss of Stella caused him to shed a tear. Sorrow... and the anger from the punch he impacted on that wall. He felt these before when he knew of her defeat. He was not sure why he felt them before. Now he knew. He closed his orange coloured optics and would bring his hand to his left shoulder. Gripping his shoulder in a vice like grip, Dystnine pulled off his black shoulder pad and affixed a blue one on it.

"I will..." He slowly said in a rather deep tone. He would walk over to a small, steel box and open it. Inside was a golden emblem that looked like a quill pen. Placing it on the side of his uniform coat, he placed his hands on the sides of his waist, as if he was asked to stand like that if some general asked him to.

"I will get my revenge... I will avenge you, Ms. Stella..!"

** END **


End file.
